


I'll Rock You Like The Sea

by osointricate



Series: Yours, Mine, & Ours 'verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misuse of Naval Uniforms, Smut, Unbeta'd, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osointricate/pseuds/osointricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four(ish) times Steve and Danny have sex.  (It depends on which one of them you ask.)</p><p>(This is meant to be part of You Can Do This.  Recommended that you read that first.  :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Wait Another Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Because You Can Do This is primarily a story being told to a therapist, and there are multiple parts told from a minor's pov, I really felt like smut didn't belong. HOWEVER, this is meant to exist in the same time period of You Can Do This. It fits somewhere in there, and you can decide where, really.
> 
> I have been told that the first two are light->high M, while the second two are light->high E. So, hence the E rating. I don't like writing smut. I don't, I don't. I don't usually write it. But thispersonisillogical was such a good support throughout writing, so I had to. For her.
> 
> Blame [thispersonisillogical.](thispersonisillogical.tumblr.com) Or thank her. Whatever.

The first time they had sex they probably should not have had sex. Danny was still healing and his knee was still wrapped up in its brace. They were actually on the way back from Danny’s first physical therapy appointment, even.

“So, my physical therapist said I can have sex as long as it’s not vigorous and I watch my knee,” Danny dropped in Steve’s lap, like he was commenting about the weather.

Steve was _driving._

He jerked at the wheel so hard that he just went for the shoulder of the road and stopped instead of trying to right himself on the road. Too many curves, too many other cars, too many things Danny could drop in his lap at a moment’s notice.

 _‘Like himself,’_ his mind offered. Images of Danny’s hands, his head, his body, all in his lap… He was _driving._ He needed to calm down.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that, Danny!” Steve shouted. “You could have killed us!”

“You," He pointed at him, "Need to chill,” Danny told him, hands waving around in the way Steve had come to love. “Just because _I_ can have sex, doesn’t mean that _we_ are going to have sex.”

Steve took only half a beat to process that and yep, didn’t make sense.

“Oh, don’t make that face, it’s not like I’m going to have sex without you!” Danny lowered his face into his hand, rubbing his eyes.

“Then try again, please,” Steve said.

“Our first time,” Danny said, raising his voice and his arms, “Is not going to be… this… this… it’s not going some fairy tale romance full of passion kind of first time!”

“Why not, Danny?” Steve countered, ready for the fight. “Do you not think you and I are not compatible enough for something like that?”

“’Compatible enou-?’” Danny narrowed his eyes. “Have you been talking to Kono? ‘Compatible enough.’” He scoffed.

“Then what are you _talking_ about, Danny?”

“There is no way, no way! In hell! Is our first time going to be that- that- that- sweeping romantic first time you see in the movies.”

“Why not? We could totally have a sweeping romantic first time!”

“I disagree!” Danny shook his head.

“You don’t think we can have that?”

“Yes, eventually, yes!” And then. “I’m looking forward to that, but…”

“But, what, Danny?”

“How long has it been since you’ve been with a man?”

“What does that have to do with-“

“Just answer the question, oh my god!”

“I don’t know… I was… twenty nine? Somewhere in there.”

“Alright, same. Ish. Just after the divorce. Point is, it’s been a while!”

“Sex is sex, Danny.”

“I know but also think about this,” Danny said. “This has been a fuckin’ long time coming.”

Steve paused at that. He was interested in that. Danny had a mouth on him, sure, but he didn’t use that word often. He probably dropped it out of his vernacular when Grace was born. “What?”

“Our first time,” Danny said, turning a bit in his seat, making sure he had Steve’s full attention. He didn’t know why Danny bothered, when they were alone, he always had Steve’s full attention. “Is going to be fast, and hot, and sticky, and you know it.”

Steve had to adjust himself in the seat; he looked back to the steering wheel, trying to calm himself down.

“I know that you have held yourself back because of my injuries, because if I have, you have,” And Steve’s eyes shot back to Danny’s after that.

The last month had been one long make-out session and the blue balls Steve had been growing were impressive, but Danny waited so long for him, he was willing to ignore it. They’d kiss, roll around (Steve always attentive to stiches and bandages and most of the time Steve was kind lying next to Danny, instead of under him like he wanted to be.

He adjusted in his seat again.  Danny smirked.

“And if you’ve been holding yourself back, and if I know you, and I do, I know you Steve,” Danny said. “It’s going to happen and it’s going to happen fast. My stitches may be healed, but I don’t know if I can handle what I imagine our first time to be.”

He thinks about it.

“You think about it?”

Danny’s eyes shot to him. “Oh yeah.”

Steve hated that his breath had quickened because Danny had a point. He was on the way to recovery, and they didn’t want to chance that because they were horny. Breathing in for four, out for four, it was in his combat training, and he relied on it heavily now.

“I imagine our first time starts out like any other day,” Danny said. Steve looked at him out of the corner of his eye, frustrated (in more ways than one) that Danny wasn’t letting him cool off. He was allowing Danny the win and yet here he was pushing Steve’s buttons. Literally, he was pushing at Steve’s shirt, pushing his hand into the collar of his shirt to wrap around his neck. “We’re in our bed, and we’re kissing like we do on any other day…”

Steve was breathing hard now, combat training or not. He reached up and grasped Danny’s hand. Oh, he was in trouble.

“Maybe you’ll be kissing my neck in that way that I like,” Steve’s eyes darted to the spot. He discovered it very early on, just above his collar bone, where it would make it hard to hide a mark. He noticed Danny was kind of breathing heavy too. He licked his lips.

“And?”

“‘And?’” Danny smirked, oh Steve was in so much trouble, yet here he was diving in with eyes wide open. “And with my knee I probably shouldn’t be on top for a while, but oh my god do I want to be on top of you.”

Steve was full on panting at this point.

“And then maybe, we’ll just lose track of things and…” He said, eyes square on Steve’s mouth.

For the record, because they’d argue about it later, Danny totally kissed him first. It was hot and wet and Steve moaned into it. It was hotter than either of them had let themselves get. It was satisfying how deep it was and screw Danny because this was totally passionate.

Oh god, _‘screw Danny.’_ What a marvelous thought.

Steve pushed Danny’s chin back and pounced on the spot on his neck, the one that drove him wild, and Danny practically wiggled in his seat. The little whine that came out of him was delicious and it went straight down Steve’s spine. He sat back at that, really needing to cool off, but Danny chased after him, and he pulled at his knee and grimaced.

Danny sat back in his seat.

“Okay, okay,” Steve said trying to calm down. He didn’t want to push Danny. Danny needed to heal. He needed to calm down. He failed. “I’ll come to you.”

His mouth was only on Danny for one, maybe four kisses when a car drove past them fast enough to rock the car and they pulled back.

They sat there breathing hard, looking into one another’s eyes and licking their lips. They shouldn’t have sex on the shoulder of a busy road; they were officers of the law. Also they shouldn’t have sex in the car because if they did Steve would never be able to be alone in this car with Danny and not think about sex ever again.

“I can look for the nearest motel on my phone?” Danny asked.

“Do it,” Steve told him. He was back on the road before Danny had his phone out. “Somewhere on the way.”

They drove, the air around them already thick, and Steve relied heavily on his combat training breath exercises. Inhale four seconds, exhale four seconds, inhale four seconds, Danny was really getting better at typing on his phone with his fingers and, exhale two seconds, inhale four seconds… so on, so forth.

“You really want to pay $350 for a couple of hours?” Danny asked, eyes on his phone.

“Whatever, babe,” Steve reached over and put his hand on Danny’s thigh. That was a mistake.

It was a move he had been doing for weeks now whenever they were in the car. It was a nice little reminder that he could actually reach over and touch Danny whenever he wanted and Danny wanted him to reach over. It was usually a sweet move, one that they both smiled about. This particular touch though…

Danny actually dropped his phone at the touch and Steve jerked the wheel again and honestly screw it.

He pulled off the main road, going down some dirt something or other, Steve wasn’t even sure it was a road, and pulled in behind a tall palm bush and screw it.

Screw Danny. That was his mission and his mind was on one singular track and there was no fucking way he was going to make it past the time it would take to actually talking to someone at a front desk to get a room key. No way. He’d cause some kind of incident in his haste and then they wouldn’t get to actually… They were fine here, some maybe kind of road that goes nowhere and looks like it’s never driven on, they were fine.

“Steven,” Danny panted.

“I’ll come to you,” He said again and he was out of his seat, over the center console, maneuvering himself so he was on top of Danny, knees on either side of his thighs. Danny went limp beneath him, trying to push his bad leg out in front of him as far as it would go. Steve was careful not to put too much weight on that thigh, but it was his knee they had to watch out for, his thigh wasn’t the problem.

It was the roof.

Steve smacked his head and Danny chuckled.

“You’re laughing at me?”

“You’re a goof,” Danny said, completely smitten.

Steve leaned over him then, pressing them together, and Danny’s mouth dropped.  He lowered himself nice and slow, holding their mouths inches apart, just to spite him that they couldn’t have slow, reached down and-

The seat started leaning back in that slow power seat speed and Danny started full out laughing. Steve felt judged, but his excitement for what was happening did not dissipate. That was new. He’d never been with anyone that would laugh at him and it would make him more excited.

“Is this,” Danny pointed between them, “Is this a Smooth Dog move?”

Steve sputtered for a moment, happy and distracted; Danny was unbuttoning his shirt. “…y-yeah.”

Danny broke out into laughter again and Steve grinded his hips _just right_ and Danny gasped. They were both already hard. They had needed this for so, very long. (No pun intended.) Danny’s fingers kind of jerked when Steve did it again.

“Who’s laughin’ now?”

Danny’s arms encircled him, one around his middle under his shirt, the other around his neck, “Are these Smooth Dog’s moves too?”

He did it again. The way Danny threw his head back was very nice. He found that spot on his neck again, with his tongue this time, and it took a bit for Danny to respond.

“I like these moves better,” He said, pulling Steve up for a kiss.

Because they were in the car, and because this stupid car isn’t his truck (he would later apologize to the Camaro, don’t tell Danny) they didn’t have the room Steve wanted to press himself down onto Danny. He settled for ripping at his buttons a little. He popped one, smirking, waiting for it and-

“Ay, ay, ay!” Danny said, stopping him.

There it was! Steve smiled triumphant.

“I behaved myself long enough not to tear up your shirt, you caveman!”

“You can wear one of my extra shirts,” Steve offered tugging on Danny’s ear lobe with his teeth. Danny shivered at that. “I really like it when you wear my clothes.”

“It is the pricipa-“

“I’ll sew them back on,” He offered, leaving one last kiss, right below his jaw. He pulled back, grinding into Danny a little bit.

“This so isn’t fair,” Danny said.

“Please, Danny?” Steve begged.

That was the ticket, and oh was Steve in trouble because of it, because it seemed Danny liked him begging, and Steve apparently liked it too. Also new. He wondered if that thrill had always been there, or if it was because it was Danny. If the way Danny looked up at him, heavy under his eyelashes, eyes dark, and pulled him down into another wet, searing kiss made Steve's toes curl and there wasn't even any real touching going on. Very new. Steve pulled back, breath heavy, but eyebrow raised. He knew he had won Danny's approval.

“Please?” He begged again.

“Oh, fine,” Danny said, but it sounded a whole lot more like ‘yes, please’ to Steve.

And with one move, all the buttons on Danny’s shirt went flying. Steve had always wanted to do that to someone and my god, was it fantastic. He saw a lot of button repair in Danny’s (i.e. _his_ ) future.

He kissed down Danny’s amazingly furry chest starting at the dip in his collar bone, down as far as he could reach.  Danny had thrown his head back, running his fingernails against Steve’s scalp, gripping a bit (and Steve was seriously reconsidering his quarterly haircut, because wow) and pulling him back up to Danny’s mouth.

He was using the back of the seat to hold himself up, but with that kiss… with that kiss he melted down in a way he didn’t think he could in the car without hurting Danny’s knee. Bare-chested against each other, mouths wet, and nice, and a surprisingly slow hand that started on Steve’s pec and snaked around under his shirt and under his belt until it found Steve’s ass and squeezed.

Steve rocked his hips forward again despite himself, lining them up in such a delicious way. Steve’s breath caught in his throat and Danny moaned into his mouth. They paused, breathing each other’s air, before Steve did it again deliberately. Danny moaned again, letting his head fall back. Steve did it again.

“Oh god,” Danny groaned into it, Steve smirked. Danny covered his eyes with his hands, then ran it up into his hair. “It’s like we’re teenagers.” Steve did it again, this time rolling his hips down to Danny pushing his up.

Then he grimaced.

Steve pulled back quickly but Danny held on tight, “Danny if-“ He was already pulling at Danny’s arm on his neck, ready to end this.

“I’m fine!”

“Danny…”

“I am,” Then he smirked, “I just can’t push up with that leg.”

He pushed up with his good leg to prove it, squeezing his ass again, and Steve swore he saw the back of his head. They rocked a bit crooked like that, Steve keeping an eye out for pain on Danny’s face again, Danny trying to mouth down Steve’s neck but not getting far with how they were sitting, and Steve started to laugh.

“What?” Danny asked, but he didn’t stop. Neither did Steve.

“It’s like we’re teenagers!”

“Weirdo,” Danny said, pulling him in for another kiss and Steve happily went. It was just starting to get good, after all.

-

There were no unbuttoning of pants (like Steve had pictured when he started this) and there were no hands below belts (well, other than the one currently pulling Steve to a faster pace) but there was a lot of fast, and a lot of hot, and in the end a whole lot of sticky.

Danny came first, overwhelmed, unable to do anything but take it from his position. He was there but he was also in the passenger seat (also no pun intended) and Steve was driving and it was like they were in a high speed chase but with better results. Catching bad guys was great and all, but this was a thousand times better, more exciting, and yet they still got to fire their loads.

Danny chuckled at the thought as he came down, Steve speeding up, or maybe he was going the same pace as before and Danny had just laid back and let him take whatever he needed, he didn’t know, but Steve was soon grunting into Danny’s shoulder a delectable little whine that Danny was already craving again.

Steve collapsed on him, and Danny really couldn’t care less, actually. He ran his hands under Steve’s shirt, pulling him close, enjoying the moment. Steve, however, was laughing.

“I can’t believe we had sex in the car!” He groaned into Danny’s chest, then he turned it, lying it flat and looking into the back seat. “Charlie’s car seat is right there!”

“Oh, god,” Danny moaned. “Never mention our kids while we are in a sexual situation ever again.”

Steve chuckled again, pulling back with a sniff. He avoided Danny’s gaze, looking down and closing his eyes.

“Hey,” Danny said, trying to force Steve to look at him. “Hey!”

Steve finally opened his eyes and they were watery.

“Are you okay?” Danny asked.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded again, rolling his eyes a bit and sniffing. “I just can’t believe our first time was in the car.”

“I’m sorry,” Danny said.

Steve shook his head, “Don’t be. It’s very us.”

He kissed Danny then, a simple little thing before he pulled back and smiled deeply at him. Danny’s worries vanished at the sight. So it was just emotion getting the better of him. Danny could relate.

“Go get me your extra shirt, you Neanderthal,” Danny said, reaching for the car door. The hot Hawaiian air was actually cool as it rushed into their car.

“Oh,” Steve said, kissing him again. “You liked it.”

Maybe he did. (Don’t tell Steve.)


	2. Let's Not Think

Around the fifth or sixth time they had sex, (because _“dear lord the car needs a_ break _Steven,”_ and it depends on which one of them you were asking because _“it doesn’t count if it’s not reciprocated, Danny, get back here!”_ ) it happened because Grace had locked them in a closet and how was that for irony.

(To be fair, Grace actually hadn’t _meant_ to lock them in a closet, and never found out that she did.  She was scuttling down in the sub-basement of the palace, Chin had sent her for toilet paper or something, Steve and Danny never found out why. Danny, of course, because Danny was the ideal physical therapy patient, was out and walking around like he was supposed to and maybe kind of sorta also desperately making out with Steve against the cool wall when they heard the elevator roar up.

They both jumped and pulled back with wide eyes. Danny’s lips were plump and Steve was panting and there was no way whoever it was wouldn't know what they were doing.

Steve practically shoved him into the nearest door, hitting the lock code as fast as he could. It was the spare ammo closet (and why the hell did they need a ‘spare ammo closet?’ He really needed to get back to work, Steve was too powerful without him) and let the door almost close behind them, so they could get back out once the coast was clear.

“Really, Steve?”

“Shush, it’s Grace.”

And because Grace listens (selective hearing, Danny was sure,) as she was leaving she noticed the door was open. One thing Grace had always been told when going down into the sub-basement, was _’make sure the door closes behind you’_ so she pushed the ammo closet door closed without a thought.

Steve and Danny both looked at the closed door for five-point-three seconds before Danny reacted.)

-

Danny switched on the light in what could only be interpreted as frustration. He threw his hips and cane (hitting Steve lightly in the shins) in Steve’s direction. Steve grimaced at the door, opened his mouth, looking for a way out of the trouble he was about to get in. The only one he came up with was sexual and he doubted Danny was in the mood for that anymore.

They were very close together, though, and everything was still so new, so maybe Steve had a shot.

“We could take advantage of this,” Steve flirted. “I do owe you for the other morning.”

“There is no ‘owe-ing’ in a relationship, Steve,” He told him, for probably the hundredth time since that other morning. “You got us stuck in a closet, and don’t think the irony isn’t lost on me.”

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Steve said, crowding into him in the already small closet. He leaned down, like he was going to kiss him. “The door is locked!” He kissed him once, Danny leaned his head back against the wall, making it easier for him. Steve knew he had won. “Oh no!” He kissed him again, Danny was grinning now. “How ever will we pass the time?”

“We could call Kono,” Danny suggested in between kisses.

“Or we could not call Kono and just pretend like we’re stuck.”

“I’m claustrophobic.”

“Let me relieve some of your anxiety,” Steve suggested, teasing with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Alright, alright,” Danny groaned, “Get your hands on me.”

His shirt was pulled to his chin instantly, Steve more than eager.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Danny said, leaning heavily on the wall to lift his arms to help. He dropped the cane in frustration, eager too, it seemed.

Once the shirt was off and Danny was nice and willing and smiling, Steve went directly for the money. He kissed Danny to distract him as he dipped his hand down the front of his pants. Danny’s mouth fell _open_ at that, gasping at Steve. Steve smirked into another wet kiss and Danny moaned.

“Not fair,” He moaned.

He stroked Danny, finally to have his hands full of something he wanted, and Danny wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling him back to him, kiss hot and thankful.

“Why do we need a spare ammo closet anyway,” Danny asked, obviously trying to distract himself. Steve smirked, unable to come up with a response, content with listening to Danny babble. “I mean, really, how many- unh- bullets do yo-o-ohhh, need really-eee? Then again I’m talking to you,” Steve did that thing where he slid his palm over the tip, switching from cupping to pulling. “Oh my god,” Danny said under his breath. Steve smirked at him.

It made his head swell. Danny was already hard under him (probably faster than normal because of their activities in the hallway earlier anyway, but Steve didn’t count it, and let the pride of the moment go to his head. Danny was wanton and pudding under him and he was drunk with it.) He squeezed his hand ever so slightly, teasing his thumb across the top and Danny had to bite his lip to hold back his moan.

Danny chose that moment to keep going. “I’m worried about Five-0-oh-oh’s… mmmnn, ammo consuuuummm… ption if it means we need a spare… a spare… a spare closet.”

He was still talking. He shouldn’t still be talking. He should be a mess and falling apart and unable to form words. Danny could do that to him, it was only fair.

Moving his hands out of Danny’s shorts, he moved into Danny’s space, cutting him off with a spectacular kiss. Danny moaned into his mouth and Steve had to steady himself. This was not going to be about him.

He took the moment, though, to lift Danny’s bad leg up around his waist (an impressive show of Danny’s range of motion, to be sure, his physical therapist would be proud) and roll his thigh into Danny a few times. Danny’s kiss told Steve he was distracted, and his hands on Steve’s back, under his shirt and around his back, told him that Danny thought this was about them.

Nope, this was about Danny.

Steve dropped to his knees then, letting Danny’s bad leg rest on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Danny protested, “I was kissin’ you.”

Steve looked up at him, hand rubbing him through his shorts again, “I’m sorry, did you want me to stop?”

“Does it feel like I want you to stop?” Danny asked, bracing himself between the ammo shelf and the door with his hands, trusting his good leg not to go out on him, and pushed into Steve’s hand.

Steve grinned, and started to work on the ties of Danny’s shorts, pulling them and his boxers down. He took the time to be careful with his leg, working the things over his brace, before setting it down gently. Danny was full mast in front of him and oh, when would his mind stop going to naval terms first? He kissed Danny’s thigh once, twice and-

“Why am I completely naked and you’re fully clothed, there is something wrong with this picture.”

Steve pulled back, sighing. He looked up at Danny with frustration. Couldn’t this man just enjoy a good thing? He pulled off his over shirt with a huff, and then pulled his undershirt over his head.

“Happy?”

“Very much so,” Danny said, appreciative. “Now, your mouth, on me.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Steve mocked.

He leaned in, handful of dick, and kissed the side of it, moved his head around, kissed the other side of it, and then held it still as he licked the length of it all the way up, only to kiss the tip.

He pulled back, dropping his hands, and smirked feeling Danny’s hands on his head.

“Excuse me,” Danny started, he already sounded wrecked. Good. “I believe I gave you orders.”

Steve let the thrill run down his back at that. Danny had discovered three or four times ago that Steve liked being ordered around. Craved it a little, even. ( _“You crave it a lot, don’t lie to me, I know you.” “Yeah, Danno, you do.” “Damn right I do, now do that thing with your tongue again, slower this time.” “Sir, yes sir.”_ ) dug around in his pockets and pulled out a rubber.

“I believe that I am following orders, sir,” He mocked back, holding it up. That was Danny’s thing, claiming they were too bloody, too often, and they may get check-ups often because of the nature of their job, but they couldn’t know all the time. Steve actually agreed with that logic.

Danny’s head hit the wall behind him as Steve rolled it on him, let Steve get his leg back over his shoulder, and then moaned long and deep as Steve sucked from the tip in, taking in only an inch or two, a tease, and Danny’s hand was back on his head, pulling him forward. He continued the action, teasing at his balls. He could feel the leg against his back flex, heel digging into him, and oh, Danny’s insistence he be shirtless was a fantastic idea.

Steve teased him like that for a bit, massaging his balls every now and then, pulling back to give sweet kisses on his thighs and stroke him nice and slow. He was enjoying this. They had done this several times since that first time in the car, but Steve had honestly forgotten how much taking control of someone else’s pleasure was a pleasure in itself. His own dick was hard, but he was ignoring it. He owed Danny, remember? Danny had thrust into his mouth a few times without meaning to, a soft ‘sorry,’ every time, but Steve liked it. It meant he was going in the right direction. Plus, other than a few moans, his name, and a couple ‘oh my god’s, Danny wasn’t talking.

That was his goal.

“Okay, okay, enough playing around,” Danny groaned, pulling at Steve’s head like he wanted to pull him up.

“Mmm-mm,” Steve hummed with a mouth full.

“Steve, come on!”

 _‘Sir, yes sir,’_ Steve thought again with a flare and then he sucked hard, jerking Danny off quick and dirty and it wasn’t long before-

“Steve!” Like he was warning him, pushing him away like he didn’t have a condom on, “Steve, oh my god!”

Steve let the condom fill in his mouth, pulling back slowly. He kissed his thigh once, twice, three times, before standing back up, enjoying the completely blissed out smile on Danny’s face, head thrown back, eyes closed. Steve took advantage, stepped into him, and kissed his throat gently. He pulled back to Danny’s blue, blue eyes, looking absolutely satisfied.

That was enough satisfaction for Steve.

He helped Danny take off the condom and tie it up. He helped him get back into his shorts (he was absolutely boneless and relying on a combination of the wall and Steve holding him up and Steve was beyond thrilled.) He leaned down to pick up Danny’s shirt when Danny started to protest.

“Hey, now,” Danny said, eyebrows furrowed. Steve leaned forward and kissed them just because he could. They relaxed on Danny’s face, the blissed out look returning. “It’s your turn.”

“I’m okay, Danny,” He said truthfully.

“But you’re hard, and we’re locked in and, and we’re pretending we can’t call anyone to get us out!” Danny said, then he took a steadying breath. “If this is about the other morning.”

Steve smiled at him, as innocently as he could muster knowing what he just did. He licked his lips, pulling his bottom lip in with a grin.

“Steven,” Danny said warningly. “There is no ‘owe’-ing each other in a relationship!” And if he had access to his bad leg, he would have stomped it like Grace was so fond of doing.

“It’s okay, Danny. You can repay the favor later,” He shrugged, forcing Danny back into his shirt.

“No, no, I want to be shirtless! Get over here, undo your pants, and get ready for an orgasm!” He practically shouted.

Steve was laughing loudly and contently, and he was still shirtless and still hard, trying real hard to ignore orders when the door opened revealing a smug looking Kono.

“So,” She said with a smirk. “You two ready to come out of the closet yet?”

That killed Steve’s boner real quick.

(That’s how Kono found out. Danny’s phone heard ‘call Kono’ and did that automatic thing that never does it when you want it to and she got an earful for about twenty seconds before she realized what was happening. Chin and Lou found out exactly two minutes later.

They all agreed they needed a rule that there would be no sex in headquarters, after that.

Kono considered the rules more ‘guidelines’ anyway.)


	3. Take Your Time

It was late when Steve came home. Late enough that Danny was rocked awake at Steve hitting the mattress. He was healing and feeling really good, but also enjoying his medical leave from work. Steve, however, still had work, still out chasing bad guys.

Today’s bad guy was probably one of the evil ones, judging by the way Steve looked with his face stern and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. Danny rolled over and reached for his shoulder and he jumped.

He looked over quickly. “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” He whispered.

“That’s okay,” Danny said truthfully. “You okay?”

Steve took three long, steadying breaths, and Danny was halfway expecting to have to widdle away at him until he talked.  But he rolled over instead, scooting close to Danny and burying his face in his chest. “No.”

Danny sighed in the comfort that Steve was letting Danny see this side of him more and more often.  The side that was actually affected by the stuff they see every day, that it hurt him that he couldn't _do more_ , and that he was actually a giant softie. 

“Is it a bad case?”

He felt Steve nod. He held him close and petted his hair softly.

“Is it over?”

Steve pulled back at that, looking dejected and frustrated. “Yeah.”

“Did it not go like you wanted?”

“It was a little girl, Danny. Someone killed a little girl,” His face tore. “She was about Grace’s age.”

Rage rushed through Danny. He always hated it when someone hurt a child or put a child in danger. But to kill one?

“Everyone was livid, Danny. It was hard and wrong and…” He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory of it all. He took a deep breath and then sniffed. Danny knew he was trying not to cry. He moved to cup Steve’s face and Steve turned into it with relief. “I went upstairs and just stared at Grace sleeping for like a half hour. Is that weird?”

Danny shook his head, “No. You don’t know how many times I’ve done that, and for longer. Sometimes until the sun comes up.”

Steve took a deep breath. “I gave everyone the morning off. Everyone was so…”

“Grim?”

“That’s a good word I guess, yeah,” He sniffed again. “Oh, and Kono… she’s working the table at HQ, right? She was so livid all day, Chin was worried about her blood pressure.”

“First kid case since knowing she’s going to have one, I remember that. It was rough. They all are.”

Steve rushed forward then, stealing a kiss from Danny, hard and sudden. Danny returned it the moment he got his bearings. It was desperate. That was the only word Danny could come up with, desperate. Like Steve wanted to forget about his entire day and just disappear. Danny was an open and willing participant, anything Steve needed, he was there.

“What do you need?” He asked, pulling back, gently scratching Steve’s scalp. “What do you need?”

“I…” Steve started, grasping at Danny, kissing him desperate again. “I… I don’t know.” He kissed Danny again with a moan. “I don’t know.”

“Shh,” Danny soothed. He petted down the side of Steve’s face with the back of his fingers. “Shh.”

“Danny,” He whimpered. “Danny…”

“Shh,” Danny said again. “Get up, take off your clothes,” He ordered.

Steve blinked only once before he nodded and got up. There was no strip tease, there was no grin, there was only worry and hurt and uncertainty in the world and Danny wanted to give him the opposite of that. He took him in a deep hug the moment Steve was back in their bed. He was wrought with distress, fidgeting even in Danny’s arms, squeezing him tight, and hiding his face.

“Shh.” Danny ran a soft hand up and down his back. “Relax. Relax, okay?” He felt Steve blow out a breath down his chest at that. “I’m right here, all the kids are upstairs, everyone is safe. We’re all safe.”

Steve’s shoulders shook at that for only a moment before another breath blew down his chest. He waited until he was breathing nice and steady before he ran a hand down Steve’s chest, down over his hip, and teased lower.

His eyes shot open to meet Danny’s. Danny raised his eyebrows in a silent question. This was a thing he wanted to do for Steve, to distract him, to remind him of something good and strong and resilient, but only if he was willing. Steve nodded, breath quickening.

Danny reached down and started slowly stroking. Steve closed his eyes again and after a few too light strokes, Steve whined.

“Shh, relax,” Danny said again. This was not a time for fast, hot, and sticky.

Steve looked up at him with confusion.

“Trust me,” Danny told him.

Steve closed his eyes and tried to relax again. Once he had, Danny tightened his grip only a little, and made his strokes surer. The muscles in Steve’s thighs tightened and he pushed into it. He was still a little limp, still a little too wound up with the evil of the day and Danny wanted that gone.

He stilled his hand, “Relax.”

Steve rolled his eyes under his lids before looking up at Danny, “What are you trying to do?”

Danny pulled him close with the hand that wasn’t preoccupied and kissed him once, twice, and said, “Trust me. Focus on me, okay?”

He paused for a moment, measuring the moment, before he took another breath and nodded. As he blew it out, he buried his face back into Danny’s chest and Danny felt some of the stress flow out of him. Danny started stroking again, slow, steady, sure, and anxiety and fear fell off of Steve and was replaced with want and desire. Danny grinned when the contracting and pulling away caused by distress was replaced with Steve pushing towards him, hard in his hand, how his breath went from stiff with uncertainty to labored with pleasure.

Steve was moving too quickly though, chasing an ending way too soon, still desperate for something, anything.

Danny stopped.

Steve pulled his head up to meet Danny’s eyes, “Daaaannnnyyy,” He whimpered. “Wha-“

“Shh,” Danny said again, kissing him gently. Steve tried to deepen it, but Danny took his face in his hands to take over and slow it down again. “Relax.”

“Danny?”

“I got you,” Danny told him. “Relax. Trust me.”

Steve nodded, this time steadying himself had nothing to do with his day and everything to do with Danny’s hands between his leg and gently petting his hair. Steve’s own hands were clinging to Danny, pulling at him, wanting him, but Danny stayed still. Face to face, Steve still closed his eyes.

“Open your eyes,” Danny said suddenly. Steve did. His eyes were full of confusion and interest and a whole lot of trust. Danny felt honored, and smiled at him.

He started moving his hand again and Steve immediately closed his eyes and ducked his head. Danny stopped again. His eyebrows met in frustration and, in a move straight out of Steve’s playbook, Danny reached up, brought his head towards him, and kissed the frustration out of them. Steve let out a sigh.

“Open your eyes,” Danny said again.

Steve did, slowly, pleading to look away. Danny wasn’t going to let him. In all the times they had been together, Steve always found a way around letting Danny see his face in the end. He’d throw it back with an arm over it, he’d burry it in a pillow or in Danny’s chest and it was something Danny had wanted from the beginning. He knew all of Steve’s faces. He could read his face like a book, but he had never seen Steve blissed out from the pleasure that Danny made him feel. That changed tonight.

It was about fear and self-consciousness; the one last wall of Steve’s defenses against Danny.

Once he had his eyes locked on Steve’s face, he started his hand up again. Steve blinked several times, like he wanted to close his eyes, but knew he wasn’t supposed to, that Danny would just stop them again, tell him to open them again, and bit his lip. Danny smiled at him; Steve was so eager to please, he knew this would be good for him.  
Steve’s hips started getting into the game at that point, and Danny stopped again. Steve whined and squirmed against the sheets and against Danny.

“Daaannnnyy,” He whimpered again.

“Shh,” Danny told him. “Relax. I got you. I got you.”

Steve nodded, resettling, and Danny started stroking again. Steve bit his lip but started moving his hips in time with Danny’s hand again.

And Danny stopped, massaging his hip with his thumb instead.

“Danny?” Steve asked confused.

“I’m gonna get you there,” He told him, running his fingers down the side of his face again. “Trust me.”

Steve licked his lips, darting his tongue out only a little. Danny couldn’t help but to kiss him. He licked Steve’s lips lightly, following the same path as Steve’s, before pulling his bottom lip between his own.

“Trust me.”

Steve nodded with another relaxing breath.

Danny moved his hand again, pausing several times when Steve moved to thrust against Danny’s hand. It was the third time that Steve seemed to realize what was happening and looked floored with the realization. He was giving up control. Completely, absolutely, taking his hands off the wheel, and trusting Danny with everything he had; laid naked and still and in Danny’s hands. Then it was Danny’s turn to be floored, because Steve smiled and went boneless. The amount of trust that Steve put in him in that moment overwhelmed Danny and he moved forward to kiss Steve with thanks. Steve sighed into it, softly petting Danny’s side, but otherwise not moving.

Danny was overcome with adoration. He never had a partner trust him like this, and it was _Steve._ Control freak, Steve. Always has to drive, always has to be through the door first, always has to have his hands in everything, Steve… letting Danny take over _this._ Danny had never felt so important.

He started moving his hand again, steady, up the length, cupping the head, then dragging his hand down, pressing his thumb last, with a little pressure, just like Steve liked it. Steve didn’t move his eyes off of Danny’s face, and he let Danny lead him, and he smiled. The only thing that told Danny he was close was his breathing, and the tiny little blinks that dragged down in pleasure. He pulled Steve all the way up to the edge, a little moan falling out of Steve, before he stopped again, just because he wanted to see what Steve would do.

He smiled, but he stayed relaxed. He trusted Danny.

Danny kissed the corner of his mouth in praise.

“You’re beautiful,” He told him as Steve tried to slow his breathing, still hard. Danny absently ran his knuckles up and down Steve’s length and he was sure it wasn’t helping. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief at Danny. “You are.”

Steve smiled again.

He waited until his breathing evened out again before lifting his eyebrows up in question, ‘can I continue? Are you ready?’ and he realized he was smiling too. Steve nodded, running his hand along Danny’s neck, letting it lay still there, smile still on his face.

He started again, and for the last time, Danny started to move his hand, and Steve sighed and the adoration shining back on his face was enough to make Danny’s heart soar.

He bit his lip when he felt Steve start going, finally, over the edge. He didn’t move, save a few small, minute, movements with his hips, and gripping the hand on Danny’s neck only slightly. What Danny was proudest of was Steve not taking his eyes off of him. He closed them in pleasure a few times as it wracked him, but he always opened them back up. He never ducked his head, he never looked away, and Danny was so proud, so humbled.

Steve’s breathing slowed and his smile widened and Danny moved forward, unhurried, to kiss him, joyful and deep.

“Thank you,” He said as he pulled back.

“I thought that was my line,” Steve replied.

“No,” Danny said, resting his hand on Steve’s hip, rubbing his thumb gently. “You… you let me… thank you.”

Danny moved to kiss him again and that was a perfect start to a memorable night.


	4. The World Didn't End (But It Might As Well Be)

Steve had won a Commendation Award for Danny and Kono’s rescue. The whole rescue team did. All ten men that got the two of them and ten women civilians off the pirate freighter safely before the ship surrendered. For some of them, it was their first Commendation. For Steve, it was just another strip of color to add to his ribbons. Danny was proud either way.

They were on the deck of the Missouri in Pearl Harbor and it was a warm, blue sky day, and even Charlie was sitting still, absolutely thrilled with watching the sailors in their uniforms. Watching him, Danny knew that their chances of having another sailor in the family someday just by grew leaps and bounds, shark scientist was still in the running, though, so Danny breathed a little easier.

Then he panicked. What was worse for his anxiety, swimming with sharks or joining the Navy?

All the kids were dressed to the nines (Nahele had to have a new suit, he had grown so much,) and Kono and Adam were sitting on the other side of them. Adam was adamant he should be there, despite how public it would be. He owed it to Steve, for bringing Kono home. Smiling at them, Danny was so very thankful for the man stepping forward to receive his award. The crowd clapped (and hooted, and hollered, and maybe cat called) at the appropriate times.

Steve almost lost it before his salute, shaking his head a little at their antics.

Kono and Adam were buying dinner. They had reserved a large table at Rum Fire, and everyone was loud and laughing and happy.

“You know you guys didn’t have to buy everyone dinner,” Steve told them, holding Danny’s hand under the table.

“Yes we did,” Adam told him. “I know that it was months ago, and I know I’ve said it a thousand times since, but… thank you.”

Steve smiled widely. “For Kono? Anything.” Danny knew he meant it and squeezed his hand tenderly.

Kono smiled widely in return. “Well, it’s still a small token of my appreciation too, boss.”

Steve didn’t know it yet, but Danny had a token of his appreciation of his own for him planned too. Plus, that man in dress blues was a new thing that Danny knew was going to be a problem. He had been stewing in anticipation all day, knowing what was coming.

( _“You’re going to be coming,"_ The part of his mind that was appreciating Steve’s hips in his dress blues told him. _”Yeah I am,”_ He thought excitedly as Steve stood up to go to the restroom and Danny watched him leave. He didn’t mind the knowing looks and oohs and even questioning look over his shoulder from Steve he got after for that particular leaning back in his chair. He was allowed to be a lush about it now, and he was going to _appreciate_ Steve whenever the dress blues came out now.)

He bit his lip, anxious – for once in a good way – to get _their_ party started.

Rachel had shown up as planned to which Steve gave him a confused look and Grace smiled (which made Steve even more confused) and Danny could only grin. Danny was the cat and his cream didn’t know what was in his future.

As per his and Kono’s plan, she made sure Steve had just one beer too many for Danny to justify taking the keys and driving. He threw the keys to the truck to Kono, who promised to bring it back to their house in the morning. Steve was happily buzzed, swaying with an up way-past-his-bedtime-Jack to the music in the parking lot with a content smile on his face. Danny got the seat pulled forward for Jack while Nahele got in on the other side.

Then they made their way over to the Whitaker’s just as it was starting to get dark. Steve eyed him suspiciously when they made the left turn four streets too soon.

“Where are we going?”

“The Whitakers,” Nahele answered. Danny grinned at him in the rearview mirror. He was being a sport about knowing exactly why he and Jack needed to be out of the house for a couple days. He knew and he was pointedly not trying to think about it and Danny adored the kid.

“Why?”

“We’re dropping off the boys.”

“Wha-“ Then it hit Steve what that would mean. With Grace and Charlie leaving with Rachel. With Nahele and Jack going to the Whitakers. He licked his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Danny mirrored the motion in anticipation. “Oh,” He said, nice and low, with a dirty little grin on his face.

“We’re still in the car!” Nahele interrupted.

It was a good thing they had pulled up to the house soon after that because as soon as Danny had popped the trunk and was out of the car, Nahele had jumped out faster than he ever had, obviously uncomfortable.

He turned to Danny after grabbing his things, “Have fun, practice safe sex, yada yada, goodbye!”

Steve was laughing, trying to get Jack (who had fallen asleep on the car ride over.) Danny came around the car to pull out Jack’s things, and together they made their way up the walk.

Pete and Rita were already waiting for them at the door. Pete had an arm around a smiling Nahele and Rita was reaching out for Jack.

“I already pulled out the crib, don’t worry,” Pete told Danny before Danny could ask if he could help before they left.

“Really,” Rita said, smiling down at a happy, sleeping Jack. “This is like watching grandchildren.” She looked back up at them. “You two should take advantage of us more often.”

“Be careful,” Steve warned. “We might actually take you up on your offer.”

“Ugh,” Nahele groaned in embarrassment. “Okay, I’ll be inside.”

The adults all laughed at him, causing Jack to stir just a bit. They all paused hoping the lull would help him fall back to sleep. It worked and they said their goodbyes and they were off.

You know, if Steve would stop trying to kiss his neck.

“I’m driving, Steven.”

“You surprised me with sex, Daniel.”

“Who says we’re having sex?” Danny teased.

Steve pulled back, frown already on his face. “We’re not having sex?”

“Oh,” Danny said, “We are so having sex. We are having _so much_ sex. The kids are all out of the house until Sunday, Lou is covering with the governor, Kono filled our kitchen with bottled water and protein bars while we were at all the pre-awards ceremony stuff, we are having marathon sex, babe.”

Steve’s mouth had dropped open wide; the hand on Danny’s chest gripped the fabric tight. They were both, already, breathing so heavy. Danny wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him, but he only had a block and a driveway to go before they could get there. Once there though, oh, Steve was out of the car, throwing his cap on top, before Danny had it in park and had Danny up against the car pinning him with his hips before Danny even closed the door.

Danny sighed into the absolutely filthy kiss, throwing his arms around Steve and holding on. The buttons on his dress blues pressing into him in the most marvelous way. Little dots of cold down Danny’s front. The stiff shoulders under his arms. The tight fabric around his backside. Oh, boy, yeah, Danny was never going to be able to reign himself in when Steve wore his dress blues, especially after this. He gathered himself somewhere around the time Steve was pulling his shirt out of his pants.

Pushing Steve (with the biggest pout) he closed the Camaro door, and grinned. Then he started walking down the path towards the door backward (! his physical therapist would be so proud,) Steve following dutifully, grabbing his cap.

“I have to say, babe,” Danny started. “You in your suit is doing things to me.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked with his own grin. He turned his dutiful walk into a bit of a strut, putting his cap on with a ridiculous show, raising his chin in such a delicious way. Danny licked his lips he was so, very appreciative. Oh yeah, that reminded him.

He nodded.

He had been picturing this moment all day. This walk to the front door, what he was going to say, what he was going to do. He was going to turn, unlock the door, Steve was probably going to crowd him from behind, and he was going to turn around, kiss him, distract him from realizing the door was unlocked and say the magic fucking words. (No pun fucking intended.)

Steve did crowd him, molesting him under the front of his untucked shirt, but his hand fumbled with want and he dropped the keys. Steve bent down to get them for him, knowing his knee was still not one hundred percent (and oh, how affection poured out of him and mixed with the desire about what a wonder this man was.) He nuzzled his face on his ass as he came back up; Danny shivered knowing what was ahead of them, and Steve unlocked the door himself. Danny turned, kissing him, trying to distract him, trying to get back on track, and it worked. Steve groaned into it, loud and dirty, because he could.

“You want to know something else?” Danny asked between kisses. “You want to know your real present for rescuing me?”

“There’s more?” Steve asked, already greedy.

Danny nodded coyly.

“What?” Steve asked, eyes dark. Danny moaned at the sight.

“I’ve been cleared for _vigorous_ activity.”

“‘Vigorous?’” Steve repeated, face blank, and Danny knew he had said the magic fucking words. (Okay, maybe the pun was intended.)

He nodded, “Yep.”

There was one thing they were saving. One thing they hadn’t done. Maybe they had teased at it, maybe there had been fingers that acted it out, fingers and tongues and (on one occasion) the talk of some toys (but that was going to have to be a present for another day,) but they hadn’t done it. Because Steve was worried they wouldn’t be able to hold back and Danny would end up hurt again and they didn’t need him hurt again because that meant they’d only have to wait _that much longer._

Danny had decided it would be him first (and he wondered if he was going to get Steve to agree, the man had been gagging for Danny’s fingers for weeks, and what-do-ya’-know they were going to be fighting over who’d get to be _bottom_ for the rest of their lives and Danny did not expect that) simply because it had been so long and his injuries had only just been cleared and he was worried his knee couldn’t quite stand up to doing what he wanted to do to Steve.

Steve looked like he needed a bit of a reset, so Danny bit lightly at his jaw. That did the trick and they were inside and Steve ripped at Danny’s shirt and several buttons went flying and Danny pushed at him so fast his head spun. Steve had done that move only a few times since their first time in the car, sewing buttons was tedious work, what with his fingers, and distracting Danny in the middle of the living room, like it wasn’t a big deal. The reset went too far, it went back to caveman settings.

“Hey, hey, hey,” He said, trying to get control of the situation again. Steve didn’t stop, but he certainly slowed, focusing on Danny’s bottom few buttons with care. Danny smirked at him. “Not that I don’t like your attitude or your commitment,” he licked at Steve’s neck, just above his dress shirt, “But your dress blues are too important to me now. We need to take great care with them.”

“What do you want me to do?” Steve asked, grinning and oh, so eager to please.

“ _We_ are going to our bedroom. _I_ am going to lay down and get comfortable. _You_ are going to take your uniform off _carefully._ ”

Steve licked his lips and nodded, "Sir, yes sir."

Danny loved this about them. In life, Steve had control. He drove, he called the shots at work, he (mostly) handled the entire family’s schedule… but when it was just them it was Danny in control. Steve trusted him enough that he liked being ordered around. Wreathed with pleasure with every order given. Danny was sure they could get into some really kinky shit with this particular desire of Steve’s someday, but right now everything was new and lines were still being explored and Danny didn’t mind one bit whatsoever.

He pulled Steve by his tie to the bedroom, though. He knew he was definitely doing that, that had been on his mind ever since that morning when he tied it for Steve and Steve was giving him that smug little smirk. Danny pulled him into their room by it, then dropped it carefully, to show Steve he meant business, he went to the bathroom, pulled out the lube and condoms, throwing them on the bed, before he laid himself down in the middle of the bed, putting his hands behind his head, getting ready for a show.

Steve stood for a moment, enjoying the view himself. Danny didn’t wear an undershirt today for this exact reason. Actually, it was way too hot to wear a third layer under a blazer, but Steve didn’t need to know that, and it was a nice little surprise for the evening, Danny crossed legged and sitting against their headboard but shirt hanging open like he was some rich playboy.

The first thing that was gone was his cap, Steve rolled it around his finger for a moment, Danny rolled his eyes before Steve tossed it at him. He caught it with a grin before placing it on his nightstand and putting his hands behind his head again. Then came the jacket, with half a dozen buttons, and deft fingers working diligently. (Heat exploded up Danny’s spin at the thought they’d be inside him soon enough. He’s knees fell open at the thought.) He took his jacket off and laid it carefully over the chair in the corner. He exaggerated when he bent over and Danny laughed, but enjoyed the view all the same.

Steve turned back around with a smirk, his fingers working first on one cufflink, then the other, he sat them down on the dresser with care. Then came more buttons and the heat came back and Danny felt himself swell as he opened his legs even further. Steve stalled, raising an eyebrow. Danny grinned back, biting his lip, and Steve kept going and pulled himself out of his shirt and started working on his belt where there was a nice bulge and Danny couldn’t help it. He dropped a hand on his crotch to feel himself. He was already hard and straining against his own pants, anticipation from the day really getting to him, now that it was happening and his touch was a nice reli-

“Hey now,” Steve warned, belt half way open. He pointed at Danny’s crotch. “That’s for me.”

Danny pulled his hand back, holding it up in surrender before putting it back behind his head. Every now and then (don’t tell Steve, oh god, never tell Steve) he liked being bossed around too.

His pants were laid with his jacket, and his undershirt came over his head, (and if Danny’s hands and the cap hadn’t messed it up before, it was a spectacular mess now, and goodness Steve needed a haircut but Danny didn’t want him to get one. He was way too fond of pulling him around by it,) and then he stood, his beautiful abs (Danny both hated him and salivated at the sight) flexing as he teased his boxers down. He was hard and ready and gorgeous and that dick was going to be _inside Danny tonight._

Steve let Danny appraise him for a moment and he stared him down, eyes dark, posture like he was ready to pounce.

“Okay,” Danny said, waving a hand at himself. “Do me.”

And pounce he did.

He dove for Danny’s belt, had his pants down, and Danny’s dick in his mouth before Danny could do anything about it. His head fell back and hit the headboard with a thunk at Steve’s wet mouth. He had a strong, steadying hand on Danny’s thigh, holding him still and oh, this was going to end a lot sooner than Danny would like so he lifted his head to see Steve fucking fucking himself on his own fingers and fuck this was going to be over a lot sooner than that if he didn’t stop and, excuse him, he had decided that _he_ was the-

“Steve, Steve stop,” He said, petting his head.

“Too much?”

“No, with the fingers,” He whimpered. He was supposed to receive first.

“I’m still kinda loose from what you did to me yesterday,” Steve said. “It won’t take much more work.”

“Yeah but I-“ Danny bit his lip because Steve was still going with the finger thing, reaching around himself and it was distracting, to say the least.

“What?”

“Well,” He breathed, “Because of the injuries and just making sure I really could and everything I thought that you’d…”

Steve’s mouth fell open. “That I’d…”

“Yeah.”

He licked his lips, ducked down and kissed the tip of Danny’s dick before sitting up, pulling his fingers out and when exactly did he get the lube out and on his fingers?

“I thought maybe, for the same reason…” Steve started, with a bit of a grin, “…that I’d ride you.”

Talk about magic fucking words.

The next bit was a flurry of Danny demanding to do the rest of the work with _his_ fingers because dear lord does he loves how Steve throws his head back when he does that thing where he curves his fingers to the front _just right._ There was a bit where they ruined one condom when they were ripping it open ( _“There was a reason I brought the whole box.” “Really, I thought you were just getting prepared for the marathon sex.” “I am, there’s water in the night stand.” “Oh, I love you.”_ ) and lost another because of the same goddamn reason, ( _“Stop laughing at me, Danny.” “I knew there was a reason I bought two boxes.” “Shut up.”_ ) And they got a little side tracked when Steve made Danny scoot down and lie down flat when Steve’s dick was right there and it was just a little bit of a reach and he could suck him off and stretch him at the same time and so Steve fucked his face for a minute or two.

But, they got there. Where Steve was sliding onto Danny and Danny actually doing that combat breathing thing that Steve does and trying not to move and seriously Steve made it look easy how he slid on him (he was inside Steve he was inside him and Steve was moving and) oh it felt like coming home. The heat exploding inside him was everywhere, his neck, his face, his chest, and he ran his hand up Steve’s abs (his ridiculous, beautiful, maybe losing a bit of their definition since fatherhood but still hard abs) and oh Danny was not going to last.

The First Sex of Marathon Sex Weekend was fast, hot, and sticky and Danny was a fan. Steve leaned down to kiss him and the angle changed and they both moaned at the feeling. Steve slowed, steadying himself before he did it again and again (and again and again and again and aga-) and with the new angle Danny was able to piston up too and Danny reached down with one hand to grab Steve’s ass and the other to grasp Steve’s dick, and neither of them lasted much longer.

Steve, like he always seemed to do, came first. But to his credit, it looked like it shocked him a bit, that delicious whine came out of him, looking Danny straight in the eyes. The fact Steve looked him in the eyes, (along with everything else, but the eye contact thing was the straw on the back of the camel that was Danny’s orgasm, and he, too, came.

Another round, about eight hours of sleep, and a fantastic blow job (thank you, Steve) later, it was morning, and Danny was trying to eat a bowl of cereal, but Steve was doing that thing with his tongue on that spot on his neck and next thing he knew Steve had him up on the counter and pounding into him and the cereal was on the floor.

They had a break after that. Danny sat on the couch and watched the news to make sure the world hadn’t ended. He called Rachel, then the Whitakers, and then wondered where Steve had gone off to because he hadn’t seen him in a while and Danny was on a couch and pliant and willing and it was Marathon Sex Weekend and honestly where was he?

“Steve?” He called out.

Dutifully, Steve stepped out of their bedroom and Danny’s mouth dropped. Steve was wearing a Navy uniform, but one that Danny had never seen on Steve before.

“It’s my first uniform,” Steve said proudly. “It’s not regulation anymore, and it’s a little snug.”

“Turn around,” Danny said instantly. He turned off the television, wanting his entire focus to be on this gift the universe had given him.

Steve did as he was told, turning around in a full circle.

Danny’s eyes gulped it up as his dick jerked in interest under his boxers. Oh, the pants were tight and how good was that to see, what a gift. The arms were tight too, but the waist seemed big on him. Danny sat back, wanting to see where Steve was going with this.

“I noticed it has a tear on one of the stripes,” He said, trying to look over his shoulder to inspect it. “I’ll have to take it to the official place to get it repaired.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. So if I took it in with another tear or two, it wouldn’t be too… suspicious.”

Danny gulped.

“…do you know what a thirteen button salute is Danny?”

Danny learned what a thirteen button salute was (after Steve struggled with the second goddamn button and _“Stop laughing, Danny, this is supposed to be hot.” “Oh, it is, babe. You have no idea.”_ ) and realized that Steve couldn’t get in his old uniform with underwear on (or maybe it was for convenience, but Danny liked to think it was the latter) and that the wool on Steve’s very sensitive skin was not a good combination and the only real ointment was Danny’s mouth while he was still fully clothed. Danny then learned that the bed was at the right height for Danny to lay on his belly and still have his feet on the ground as Steve laid on top of him and kissed down his back and moved his hips just right and dear lord.

Four orgasms from dinner to lunch, Danny was going for a record. And at forty, ( _“We aren’t forty, Danny, stop saying we’re forty until we are actually forty, please.”_ ) it was an impressive feat indeed.

There were some ups (that one is just too easy) and downs ( _“We’re not having shower sex, I don’t want to end up back in the hospital.”_ ) and a moment where they fed each other peanut butter in bed with the same spoon and then Danny licked it off of Steve’s chest (because, _“No, Steve, I am way too hairy for that… but you aren’t.”_ ) and then it was late, late, late Saturday night.

And Steve had Danny’s legs around his waist and was doing that ‘going to town’ thing with his dick inside Danny that Danny became very fond of that weekend, and his mouth on him in a filthy kiss and Danny was going to be forty, really, this was really going to be their last round, he had nothing left in him when-

“Cramp! Cramp!” Danny said, smacking Steve’s arm a little. He pushed to sit up, but Steve did his caveman thing and sat back pulling Danny with him. Danny put all his weight on his good knee and stood up on it on the bed, letting the cramp unwind. Steve was already pulling a pillow for under his bad knee and Danny fell just a little bit more in love with him.

How exactly did he fall asleep every day thinking ‘this is it. There’s no way I could love him more.’ and wake up and he’d do something to make him love him more. It was a fantastic, new thing Danny had never experienced with anyone before and he hoped it would never, ever stop, for as long as they both shall live.

But right now Danny was kneeling over Steve, looking down at him from above, appreciative of the view, falling a little bit more in love with him. Steve smirked too, seeming to enjoy the new view from below too. Danny reached down between them, pushing Steve back into him, and sat down slowly, eyes locked. Steve’s mouth fell open. Their quick, fast pace that they had going before was gone. Danny sat the pace now, and it was steady, with his arms around Steve’s neck for leverage, pulling his head back by the hair and once again Danny had the control.

He had the control and he was going to get them there.

(And he did. He always would.)


End file.
